The Conflicts Between Light and Dark
by Rin's Faith
Summary: My insight on all six episodes about Anakin Skywalker and all surrounding him in poetry, please read and review


Conflicts Between the Light and Dark.

Episode I: There was once a young boy.

Once Upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…………………

There was a young boy who lived on a desolate desert planet;

Born into a life of slavery, he had grand dreams a life beyond his own,

A life of full of adventure and freedom, a life of greatness beyond his imagination

Wishing that his dreams would one day become a reality

Then one day, while on the run from an invading army.

A band a of strangers, a Jedi Knights and his young apprentice and a Young Ruler, came from a distant world

Their ship broken, they sought refuge in the desolate desert planet, in hopes that they had evaded their pursers

Stranded in the alien desert world, one Knight and a hand maiden went towards a town to seek means to repair their ship.

In this town was where the boy and his mother lived, indentured to their master;

Who, by a twist of fate had a very precious item that the band of strangers where looking for.

The knight offered the boy's master what little money they had, buy the part they need for their space ship.

However, fueled by greed, the boys master refused to help, and turned his back on the band of strangers.

Taking compassion to their plight, the boy befriended them and offered his help.

He came up with a bold plan, and offered his unique skills that so few had and entered a dangerous pod race.

And raced he did and against all odds and against all schemes the boy won and gave hope to the band of strangers.

Seeing a great potential in the boy, the Old Knight bartered with his master and won the boys freedom.

Free from his slavery, the boy joined the band of strangers and bid his mother a final farewell.

After a tearful goodbye, he left the desolate desert world to begin his adventures

His dream now became his reality and destiny set him on a path to greatness.

As exited as he was, the boy was scared and sad and missed his mother terribly.

Yet in the mists of his terrible sadness the boy found comfort from the young maiden that he befriended.

On that day connection was made between the Young Ruler and the boy, unbeknown what the future would hold.

And another was made with the Old Knights young Padawan, one that would last for over a generation.

Fate seemed to smile on the boy as he was blessed with such new wonderful friends and a man who he looked up to as a father.

The Knight offered to take the boy under his wing and made a promise to teach him to become a Jedi Knight like himself.

Upon the their arrival to the capital of the Great Republic, they went to present the boy to the Council,

The Knight made his announce and told the council that he was The Chosen, the one to bring balance The Force and End all evil.

They ordered the Old Knight to bring forth this boy so that they may test him to see if he was deemed worthy to become one of them.

And so tested the boy they did and sensed out his emotions. What they felt they did not like.

The boy did have great potential, that they could not deny for he had potential. But the feeling of sadness and fear was overwhelming and could not be ingnored

For it allowing him to be part of their society, would hold grave consequences they felt.

And thus they council denied the Old Knights request to train the boy.

'How could it, don't' they see his potential, a great asset he would be if trained properly.' Thought the Old Knight.

Outraged by the councils decision the Old Knight argued and vowed that he would disobey the council and train the boy and make him a knight.

The council was not pleased with the Old Knights actions and continued to forbid the boys training, and the Old Knight continued to defy and swore the boy would be trained.

However, there were far more important matters ahead. As the services of the Jedi were once again needed.

News had reached the council that the queens please for help for planet were not to taken seriously and that she would return to her world,

Were most certainly a trap was waiting for her.

The Knights were sent along with the boy to offer the young queen their protection

And so they left, all heading for a future of uncertainty.

On the planet of Naboo, home of the young queen. Alliances were made and friendships were started.

A great battle ensued and everyone played a part, including the young boy.

With his special abilities and skills, they boy went into space and fought in the battle,

And won a very important victory and once again gave hope to those who needed.

On the planet below two terrible battles were waged.

As the young queen fought to regain her kingdom with in the palace,

Below a fiercer battle took place, one that has not taken place for over a thousand years

Two Jedi Knights against a Sith Warrior.

Above with the palace, the queen continued her fight against those who would oppress her and her people.

As the battled raged on things seemed to look hopeless as she was captured by her enemies.

Yet, things were not as they seem, and the queen's enemies were outsmarted by her savvy wit,

She turned the tables against her enemies and won her peoples freedom.

One down and one to go, the battle between the Jedi and the Sith was still in fuel heat,

Neither side refusing to give their advantage as the battle seemed that it would go on forever and ever.

Eventually the Old Knight and the Padawan were separated from each other, behind a barrier of energy.

Leaving the Old Knight fighting a lonely battle for his very life.

It would seem that the Old Knight was fairing well, fight a magnificent battle and the Evil Sith.

But in the end, as the fight continued, his stamina failed him and he began to tire as he was not able to keep up with his younger Sith rival.

With a swift crippling blow, the Sith Warrior successfully defeated his Jedi opponent,

Taking joy in his pained look as the Old Jedi Knight fell from battle.

Like a helpless child, the young Padawan stood there from the safety of the barrier and watched his master's fatal defeat.

As he saw his master fall his heart filled with anger, sorrow and hate, but he was Jedi and he quickly pushed those horrible thoughts out and cleared his mind.

At that moment a new resolve came upon him and he swore that he would defeat the Sith and do his master and his order proud.

Letting his training overtake him, he calmed his mind and waited patiently for the barrier to lower so that would seize his turn.

Then finally, in roaring sound, the Padawan engaged in the battle, to avenge and honor his master.

He fought with all his might and heart, using every ounce of his power to defeat his nemesis he pushed forward and gained the advantage

As he continued on he got careless and sloppy, losing he focus the young Padawan gave the enough advantage to the Sith to successfully disarm him.

The young Padawan was kicked in to a hole leading to a abyss at the bottom, hanging on for his very life.

In a brief moment of doubt he thought he would lose, for he had lost his advantage and thought he would fall with his master.

Yet instead of panicking, he centered his self and searched deep with in himself for the power to defeat this menace before him.

In a serge of renewed energy he obtained his fallen masters blade and pushed himself out of a helpless position

And in that one swift move he jumped and cut the Sith in two with his blade, defeating his adversary and sending him to his death.

Yet, the young Padawan victory was short lived, for his master had suffer fatal wounds and was dieing before his eyes.

With his young apreantice beside him the Old Jedi Knight made the Padawan swear an oath and gave his last request

With his dying words he asked that the young Padawan would take the boy under his guidance and teach him to become a Jedi Knight.

With great honor the Padawan agreed to the Old Knights request and with great sadness saw his master pass on to the next life as his body gave away to its injuries

The Old Knight was given an honorary funeral that was appropriate for a Warrior of his stature.

His Cremation was attended by the Royal court of Namboo, Members of the Senate and Members of the Jedi Council.

And at the Funeral the Padawan now turned into Jedi Knight pledged to the young boy that he would become one with the Jedi

New bond was formed, a brotherhood that would last for years to come. All seemed well.

Yet one elder was apprehensive and protested the boy's admission to their society.

Strongly he felt, that boy would one day become a great threat, for he saw darkness in the horizon.

Yet, with in his disagreements; he allowed to stay and be trained to come one like them.

Hoping that deep down he is the one Chosen to bring balance to the force and bring peace to their Galaxy.

All was well now as Harmony was once again restored to the Galaxy.

The Padawan know a knight had a new student to train and new responsibilities to embrace

The Boy became a Padawan; was nowin training to become a Jedi, like his current and old master; whom he so admired.

The Young Queen had restored order and peace to her planet and won the love of her people.

As everybody parted and went their separate ways on adventures of their own, the friendships made would never be forgotten.

Especially for the boy, who had grown a fondness for the young queen and kept her memory in his heart.

As he grew from a boy to a man, not one day went by were he wished that he would see her again one day, even if it was a brief encounter.

He hoped that his wish would come true and kept it for himself, for now selfish desires were forbidden.

Things were now, normal, peaceful, filled with of hope.

Yet darkness still loomed, one lone being with an unimaginable evil still had his agenda to fill.

The Sith Master waited in the Shadows for his moment to rise, hided amongst the open, the last place where his enemies would think to find him.

Stalking for his next apprentice to be.

Well what do think, reviews please, please, please 

Peotry is not my strongest talent, something new I wanted to try. There may be more in the future.

Bye

XOXOX


End file.
